The present invention is directed generally to rim driven thrusters (RDT) used as propulsion systems for watercraft and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to permanent magnet brushless motors for RDTs.
In rim driven thrusters, an electro-magnetic motor is integrated with propeller blade propulsors. In typical RDTs, a rotor assembly is integrated at outer diameter ends of the propeller blades and a stator assembly is integrated into a stationary annular housing surrounding the propeller blades. The stator assembly electro-magnetically causes the rotor assembly to rotate and generate propulsive thrust with the propeller blades. The housing is connected to the vessel through a pylon that rotates about a vertical axis so that the RDT is able to provide propulsion and steering in a single unit.
RDTs are advantageous for submerged operation because the electro-magnetic motor is removed from the center of the propulsor. In such a configuration, electrically active components of the stator assembly are positioned within the housing so as to be easily insulated. Moreover, the motor is positioned so as to minimize hydraulic drag. Specifically, the stator assembly is positioned within the annular housing and the rotor assembly is positioned in close proximity to the housing at the outer diameter of the blades. The stator and rotor assemblies are, however, still exposed to hydraulic drag when submerged. Thus, it becomes desirable to reduce the thickness of the rotor and stator assemblies to further minimize hydrodynamic losses.
Typical RDTs utilize conventional slotted stator cores in the stator assembly. In these designs, however, it is difficult to accommodate multiple windings in the narrow and shallow slots that are needed to achieve favorable thickness dimensions. Another proposal for reducing stator core thickness has included the use of a slot-less stator winding and spiral wound stator core laminations. This stator assembly design is expensive, difficult to manufacture and suitable only for small motors. There is, therefore, a need for a permanent magnet motor configuration having favorable hydraulic drag properties in an easily and inexpensively manufactured configuration.